KamiChara Madness
by TMMxSc4ever
Summary: What happens when you mix god powers with guardian charas? you get kami-chara madness! rated T just in case! yea i know i suck at summaries but please read! Tadase x Amu, Karin x Kazune, Nagi x Rima, Himeka x Micchi.
1. The First Day

**Kami-Chara Madness**

_Chapter 1: **The First Day**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me talking)**

(action)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

* * *

Me: Hiya its TMMxSC4ever or u can call me Sassy-cat! Haha eh well here's my first fanfic ever!

Amu: Why should we read it??

Me: Cause ur in it!

Amu: I am?

Me: Yes! And so is Tadase-kun! And the rest of the guardians too! (by the way this is Tadamu so no amuto flames!)

Amu: (blushes) S-s-soooo!

Tadase: (blushes) Amu-chan...um eh uh.

Karin: Am i in the story?

Me: Yesh! So is Himeka and Kazune!

Kazune: Ugh great.

Me: Don't u want to be in a story with karin?

Kazune: (blushes) N-n-no! I don't really care.

Me: Well I dont own Kamichama Karin or Shugo Chara!....Kazune.....

Kazune: Oh yeah, rolling chappie..

* * *

**(Amu's PoV)**

_I woke up to see 4 pairs of friendly eyes staring at me. One with pink, blue, green and one with yellow eyes._

Ran: "C'mon Amu-chan get up for school!"

Suu: "Yes, yes desu," "Don't want to be late!"

Amu: "Ugh, fine whatever,"

Miki: "Oh yeah, aren't you getting those 3 transfer students today?"

Amu: "Yeah, we're supposed to meet them in the Royal Garden before they get introduced to the school,"

Dia: "I wonder if they have charas too?"

Amu: "Maybe, we'll find out soon enough." (_runs downstairs_) "Bye Mom & Dad!"

(_runs outside and starts walking to school_)

**(Karin's PoV)**

_I woke up to Kazune screaming for me to get up._

Kazune: "Karin! Get up now! It's our first day of school! Are you really that deaf?"

Karin: "Ok i'm coming! Just stop screaming!"

(walks into the kitchen and sees Himeka cooking breakfast, sits down and eats then they start walking to their new school)

Kazune: "Great now we're gonna be late!" (_glares at Karin_)

Karin: "Hey! It's not my fault!" "You're the one that forgot to get the paperwork!" **(For their new school)**

(Karin and Kazune start to fight again)

Himeka: "Kazune, is this it?" "Seiyo Academy?"

Kazune: (glares at Karin again) "Yup, thats the place!"

_wow! This place is so big and beautiful! I wonder what that is over there?_ **(Pointing to the Royal Garden)**

_then I saw 4 people standing near what seemed to be the entrance to the school, there were 3 girls and 2 boys._

_One of the girls had pink hair to about her shoulders with honey golden eyes and wore her uniform different, she seemed cool. _

_The other one had light brown hair with pigtails held up by red ribbons with light brown eyes._

_The last one had long wavy blonde hair down to her hips with yellow/brown eyes._

_The first boy had light blonde hair and pinkish/violet eyes with a tint of red. He seemed like a really nice person._

_The other boy had long dark,blue hair down to his back he also had yellow/brown eyes._

**(Amu's PoV)**

_I saw three people walking towards us, one had light blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes, another one had dirty blonde hair in pigtails and olive green eyes, the last one had long black hair that went to her shoulders with dark brown eyes._

_They must be the transfers right? They look pretty nice._

Tadase: "You three must be the new transfer students?"

Kazune: "Yes."

Tadase: "Okay then just follow me, by the way I'm Tadase Hotori."

Amu: "I'm Amu Hinamori, just call me Amu."

Ran: "Cool and Spicy!"

Amu: "Shut up Ran!"

Yaya: "I'm Yaya Yuiki but you can call me Yaya-tan!"

Nagehiko: "I'm Nagehiko Fujisaki, pleased to meet you."

Rima: "I'm Rima Mashiro, i'm Amu's BEST friend."

Amu: -_-`

Kazune: "I'm Kazune Kujyou nice to meet you also."

Karin: "I'm Karin Hanazono glad to meet ya!"

Himeka: "I'm Kazune's cousin **(Hehe not really!)** Himeka Kujyou!"

Tadase: "Well now that everyone has introduced themselves please follow me to the Royal Garden."

(all walk to the Royal Garden, take a seat and start talking again, they tell them about charas and the guardians and stuff)

Tadase: "So what school are you guys from?"

Karin: "Sakuragaoka Academy."

Amu: "That really famous private school right?"

Karin: "Yup!"

Yaya: "Wow thats cool!"

Himeka: "We came here because we were part of the exchange program there."

Nagehiko: "Well i'm sure you'll like it here just as much."

Rima: "What class are you all in?"

Karin: "Star Class."

Tadase, Amu, Rima & Nagehiko: "Then you're in our class!"

(they talked until it was time to introduce them to the rest of the school)

Tadase: " We'll show you around the school after, by the way, the place we were just at is the Royal Garden where we are most of the time." "If you need help you can just stop by and ask ok?"

Karin: "Ok!"

Amu: "Well we're here all you have to do is come out and say hi and stuff."

**(Karin's PoV)**

_well thats easy... -_-_

(Karin introduced herself first)

Karin: "I'm Karin Hanozono, and i'm from Sakuragaoka Academy nice to meet you all!"

Kazune: "I'm Kazune Kujyou, and I came from Sakuragaoka as well,"

(all the girls in the audience went "Kawaii!" **(Cute in jap.)** of course Karin was a little jealous)

Karin: "Hmph!" "I don't care!"

(Kazune heard her and laughed)

Himeka: "I'm Himeka Kujyou, I'm Kazune's cousin im from Sakuragaoka too!"

Tadase: "Thank you and don't forget to treat them well! You may go back to class now,"

Amu: "Well do you want a tour? Or you could always find your way around if you want."

Himeka: "A tour sounds nice!"

* * *

Me: Well that was good nee?

Amu: You wish

Me: (fake cries) ur sooo mean waaaaah aha aha!

Amu: U-um s-s-sorry!

Me: XD hahaha you should have seen ur face haha (runs away laughing)

Amu: (runs after me)

Karin: Seems like they aren't gonna do it so plz review!

Me: Byee! I'll try and update soon! Tell me how you like it!


	2. The Long School Day

**Kami-Chara Madness**

_Chapter 2: **The Long School Day**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

* * *

Me: Hi again! here's the 2 chappie!

Amu: Great another one.

Me: Well u know, I can always make Tadase kiss u but thats ok!

Amu: What! n-n-nooo! um ugh er.....

Tadase: What did I miss?

Amu: N-n-nothing! nothing at all!

Me: Oh just that Amu wants to k..mrph

Amu: (covers hand over sassy's mouth) Um I want to kick her!

Tadase: Ok?

Karin & Kazune: (fall over laughing)

Me: Hey Kazune? Want me to make you confess?

Kazune: Um I don't know what u mean!?

Amu & Kazune: (drag me away somewhere)

Me: TTwTT

Karin: ???? Well we have our first reviews so:

REVIEW TIME!

Yay my first reviews!

_**Tsubasachama Karin:**_ Thanks!

_**Sakura240:**_ Thanks and don't worry i'll keep supportin & readin ur story too!

Me: Now rolling chappie!

Karin: Hey thats my job!

Me: Oh well haha!

* * *

**(Recap)**

_Amu: "Well do you want a tour? Or you could always find your way around if you want."_

_Himeka: "__A tour sounds nice!"_

**(Tadase's PoV)**

_I wonder if they have charas? Probably not since we would have seen them by now._

_I can't shake the feeling that they have some strange power...... whatever i'm probably just imagining things._

Tadase: "Well it's time to go to class, so why don't we just go together?"

Amu: "Sounds good to me since we're all in the same class."

Yaya: *sniffle *sniffle "AMU-CHI WAAAAAAH!" "I'M NOT IN THE SAME CLASS!"

Nagehiko: "Don't worry Yaya everyone will see you later!"

Yaya: "Fine, see ya later!" (runs off to her class)

Amu: -_-'?

**(Kazune's PoV)**

_I wonder if they can sense our power? Maybe...... _

Karin: "Kazune is something wrong?" (looks at Kazune with a worried look)

Kazune: "Never mind it's nothing."

_I think that Hotori knows something is weird about us, he seems tense.... ugh whatever it doesn't matter._

**(Tadase's PoV)**

_yeah there is definitely something weird about them i'll have to investigate...... and whats up with those rings?_

**(Amu's Pov)**

_I wonder why Kujyou-kun and Tadase-kun are so tense? Hmm......_

_*RINNNNNGGGGG *RINNNNNGGGGG _**(the school bell)**

(they all hear a scream from the other side of the school)

Amu: "What was that? Do you think?......"

(all of a sudden an x-egg goes flying past them shouting "MURI!")

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "But, what about class?"

Kazune: "Um, excuse me but could you tell me what's going on here?"

Nagehiko: -_-' "Ugh just a sec."

(Karin and Himeka are just standin there dumbfounded while Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagehiko run after it)

**(Karin's PoV)**

_what was that black floating thing and why did they go after it?_

(Kazune started after them)

Karin: "Kazune-kun where are you going?"

Kazune: "I'm going to see what that was!"

(Karin runs after Kazune while Himeka runs after both of them)

Himeka: "Guys wait up!"

**(Kazune's PoV)**

_when I finally caught up to them I heard Hinamori-san shout "Chara nani, Amulet Heart!"_

_I heard the others do the same._

_I looked and saw Hinamori wearing something like a cheerleader outfit, Hotori wearing something that looked like a prince, Mashiro was wearing a clown outfit while Fujisaki was wearing some sort of basketball clothes. _**(Don't know how to describe it)**

_they were fighting the thing that had gone past us._

_now that I looked at it, it was a black egg with an x on it that seemed to have a destructive aura around it._

_I wonder if god powers would work against it?_

**(Amu's PoV)**

_heh finally got it cornered! okay!_

Amu: "Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!"

(x-egg turns normal)

_yes I did it! But why are they getting harder to fight?_

**(Karin's PoV)**

_what the heck was that? They didn't tell us about that! I'll ask Amu-chan later hmm......_

(Amu walks over to Karin thinking she didn't see)

Amu: "Hey Karin!"

Karin: "What was that?"

Amu: "What?"

Karin: "That thing you fought? You didn't tell us you had powers too!?"

Amu: "Powers TOO? You have charas?"

Karin: "No no I meant ugh...um.."

_great now we have to tell them... just great!_

_Baka baka Karin! _**(Baka = idiot in jap.)**

Amu: "Karin???" "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Karin: "No... not really.... I mean um..."

(runs off)

Karin: "Well gotta go bye!"

Amu: "Karin!?"

**(Amu's PoV)**

_well that was strange.... i'll make her tell me later_

Amu: "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Class I totally forgot!"

(runs to class)

_**(After School)**_

Tadase: "Hey Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Y-y-yes?!" (blushing a little)

Yaya: "Well Rima we had better leave the lovebirds alone right?"

Rima: "Yes! Yes! right Yaya!"

(both sneak away with evil smirks on their faces)

_mmmm I really want to hit those two right now!_

Tadase: "Amu-chan is something wrong?"

Amu: "No i'm fine!"

Tadase: "I want to talk to you, lets go to the park ok?"

_The way he says it makes it hard to refuse with his cuteness!_

_w-w-what was that?_

(they get to the park and sit on some swings)

Tadase: "Amu-chan? Do you feel a strange power from Kujyou-san and Hanazono-san?"

Amu: "Not really, but Karin was acting strange earlier today...."

Tadase: "Do you think they have charas or eggs?"

Amu: "No, we could have sensed them if they did..."

Tadase: "So....." "What type of power do they have?"

* * *

Me: Suspenseful hehe

Kazune: Not really considering that people already know I'm a... (sassy knocks him out)

Me: Well I gotta take care of this (points to Kazune) so Tadase!

Tadase: plz review! U know u want to!


	3. The Mystery

**Kami-Chara Madness**

_Chapter 2: **The Mystery** _ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?????: unknown charcter

-_-' : sweatdrop

* * *

Me: 3rd chappie! You can thank me!

Amu: Whats to thank you for?

Me: Well u know, I was gonna have u TWO go on a date! XD

Tadase: U-u-um that.....would...be............nice.

Amu: (blushes) O-ok! L-l-let's go!

Me: Awww!

Karin: KAWAII!

Kazune: Hey! why don't you ever have me go on a........... nevermind...

Me: Go on a what? (smiles evilly)

Kazune: Nevermind..... (tries to walk away calm)

Karin: Kazune? (confused)

Yaya: I WANT CHOCOLATE!

Me: ??? Um sorry I dont have any. -_-'

Yaya: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rima: (sighs) Sassy doesn't own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin.

REVIEW TIME!

_**Tsubasachama Karin:**_ Thank you!

_**quirkyrachelle: **_Here u go!

_**animewriter155: **_You'll see! & Thanks!

Rima: Rolling chappie -_-

**(Recap)**

_Amu: "No, we could have sensed them if they did..."_

_Tadase: "So....." "What type of power do they have?"_

**(Amu's PoV)**

Tadase: "I don't know but I know it's strong...."

Amu: "I don't think it's bad though.. do you?"

Tadase: "I don't know, but I don't think so," "I know I can feel a similar presence that is like theirs but with a bad aura.."

?????: "Hmm... looks like I have been discovered." (jumps from tree)

Amu: "We didn't even see you." -_-'

?????: "Shut up!" "Well you did now so tell me where is that Kujyou and amateur goddess!"

Tadase & Amu: "What?" -_-?

?????: "I am Kirio Karasuma!" "I have the mighty powers of the god of war!" "Ares!"

Amu: "Ok well what does that have to do with Kazune-kun?"

Tadase: (looks at Amu) "Do you think he has god powers also?"

Amu: "Maybe....but...." (points to Kirio) "Why are you here anyway!?"

_wouldn't they tell us if they did have powers?_

Kirio: "I am here to get the rings!" "And......."

(a strange person flies over and lands near Kirio)

?????: "Not again Kirio!" **(You can guess who that is haha)**

_is that another person with god powers?_

Kirio: "Well I saw them with Kujyou earlier!"

?????: "Let's go, and stop yelling your plans to them!"

Kirio: "Fine Kirika, lets go." (disappears with the other person)

Amu: "Well that was pretty normal!"

Tadase: "What is Kujyou-san not telling us I wonder?"

Amu: "Well lets ask them tomorrow." "I wonder who he meant by "amateur goddess"?"

Tadase: "Maybe he meant Karin or Himeka?" "I could be wrong but I have a hunch it's one of them."

_**(The Next Day)**_

**(Kazune's PoV)**

_i'm surprised we haven't seen Karasuma lately_

_I wonder if he gave up?_

_Probably not...._

(Tadase and Amu run up to Himeka, Karin and Kazune)

Tadase: "We need to discuss something so please meet us at the Royal Garden after school."

_this can't be good...._

**(After School)**

(all the guardians and the others were all sitting in the Royal Garden)

Tadase: "While Amu-chan and I were walking home together..." (gets cut off by Yaya)

Yaya: (smiling evilly) "Oh Amu-chi was walking home with you?"

Amu: (blushing) "M-maybe."

Tadase: (blushing) "A-anyway, there was this man by the name of Kirio Karasuma.."

Amu: "He asked us if we had seen Kazune-kun and the "amateur goddess". "

Tadase: "He told us he was using god powers and wanted the rings from you."

Amu: "So, does that mean you are using god powers too?"

Kazune: "Yes, we are," "I'm using the god of the sun's powers, Apollo."

Karin: "I'm using Athena's powers."

Rima: "I knew you guys were a bit suspicious."

Karin: "Eheheh" -_-'

Kazune: "Well now you know.." "That man that confronted you... Karasuma, is our main enemy"

Karin: "Mr. Glasses-man wants to get our rings and destroy them but if he does Himeka....Himeka will......disappear.."

Amu: "Really?" "How? Does she have god powers too?"

Kazune: "No, but she does have the data for them stored inside her,"

Amu: "Um, how is that possible?" -_-?

Karin: "Well there are actually two Himekas'."

Guardians: "WHAT??"

Himeka & Karin: -_-'

Kazune: "When she was a baby she was divided in half with the information inside her so, they both have half of it in them."

Guardians: "Where's the other half then?"

Kazune: "Karasuma has it and right now I think she is weaker than our Himeka."

Tadase: "Might I ask how that is possible?" **(Awww so polite! ****TT v TT**** sorry! Hahaa)**

Karin: "I think it depends on who is more powerful at the time."

Kazune: "Yes, and right now we are more powerful, so our Himeka is fine."

Himeka: "Mhm!"

Yaya: "Kazune-kun? How do you know that?"

Kazune: "Well uh um... I...."

Karin: "He's a clone of Himeka's father used to protect the information and is very powerful! But he isn't complete yet."

Kazune: "Karin! Are you going to give away all our secrets like how Himeka is technically our....." (Karin quickly covers his mouth) **(haha nice save Karin)**

Nagehiko: "Your what?"

Karin: "Our best friend!" -_-'

(Kazune & Karin look at each other blushing)

Amu: "Oh yeah! Who was that person that helped him?"

Karin: "Oh you mean!......"

* * *

Me: hey my fellow readers do you think I should put easter in here too? Also as bad guys?

Amu: Great! More people to fight!

Me: Hey if there's more action there's more romance! (winks at Amu)

Amu: Hey! (blushing) (mumbles) I don't care.....

Himeka: Tell sassy what you think k? And don't forget to review!

Me: You're so nice Himeka!

Himka: I know! (smiles)

Me: -_-?

Ok well then i'll try and update as soon as possible, but I have science fair and tons of other stuffs to do.

Also Christmas vacation is this week so i'll probably update at least once!

Maybe if I get enough reviews i'll update a couple times during vacation!

Also srry haven't put it up sooner my internet wasn't workin!

Oh! and I made a sequel but I have to finish this story first! Hope you keep reading!

I promise to make some cute little "moments" too in the next chappie k?

Srry this is sooo long but I dont want to make a chappie out of it!


	4. The New Enemy

**Kami-Chara Madness**

_Chapter 2: **The New Enemy**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?????: unknown character

-_-' : sweatdrop

* * *

Me: Yay 4th chappie! Woot!

Kazune: Woohoo! (sarcasm)

Me: Why don't you guys like my story!?

Kazune: It's not interesting enough.

Me: (turns around smirking evilly) oh I can make it more interesting!

Kazune: -_-' maybe I shouldn't have said anything?

Me: (evil laughing) Hahahahahahah!

Karin & Amu: -_-' this can't be good...

Amu: She sounds just like our "prince"... oh no...

Tadase: (chara change) did someone say prince?...

Amu: -_-'

Tadase & Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Himeka: (smiling) Sassy doesn't own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin! And if she did.....lets not go there....

Tadase & Me: (still laughing in the background)

REVIEW TIME!

_**Watashi no Kokoro: **_Mine too! I like Fruits Basket also!

_**Quirkyrachella: **_Don't worry i'll try and make it longer this time but i'm glad you enjoyed it!

_**Tsubasachama Karin:**_ Ur welcome!

_**Animewriter155: **_U'll see! And Yeah I think Himeka and Suzune are technically brother and sister

_**Hannah663: **_Thank you!

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed as well!**_

Everybody: Rolling da chappie!

* * *

**(Recap)**

_Amu: "Oh yeah! Who was that person that helped him?"_

_Karin: "Oh you mean!......"_

**(Amu's PoV)**

Karin: "Oh you mean Kirika-senpai?"

Amu: "I know it was a girl, but is she your enemy too?"

Karin: "Well sort of, at first she was but she doesn't really fight us now."

Kazune: "She still is our enemy, she still helps him doesn't she?"

Yaya: "I just think your jealous Kazune-kun!" (smirking)

Kazune: "I'm not!" "Besides why does it matter?" " She is still our enemy!"

Yaya: "You're still just jealous!"

Kazune: "I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HER!" "WHY WOULD I BE ANYWAY!?"

Yaya: "Ok, whatever you say!"

(Kazune & Yaya still fighting in the background)

Karin: -_-' "Anyway, we haven't fought for a while so maybe he gave up?"

Kazune: "I'm sure he didn't, you know Karasuma."

Amu: "Do you think that our powers would effect him or you guys?"

Kazune: "I've been wanting to test that theory out, so we'll have to wait till Karasuma attacks again."

Tadase: "We have too, so maybe we should plan something out?"

Yaya: (smiling evilly) **(again haha) ** "Leave it up to Yaya-tan!"

Rima: "No, just no."

Yaya: "WHY!" "YAYA WANTS TO MAKE THE PLAN!"

Nagehiko: "Um, Yaya-chan, I don't think that's such a good idea." -_-'

Yaya: "WHY!" (rolling on floor crying) "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

(everybody sweatdrops)

Amu: "Well when does he usually attack you guys?"

Karin: "Just randomly I guess?"

Tadase: "Well we have to have a plan for when he does attack." "It might be best if he didn't think we'd attack him."

Kazune: "Yeah, but honestly it doesn't really matter,"

Karin: "We always beat him!" "Even though Kazune can't transform much."

Tadase & Amu: (look at each other curiously) "Why?"

Karin: "We'll because he is incomplete, if he transforms too much he could........die."

(everyone looks at each other but Kazune (who is looking down), Karin (almost to crying) and Himeka (just has a blank look on her face)

Amu: "That's horrible!"

Kazune: "I don't need to transform to beat Karasuma."

Karin: "I always have Shii-chan too!"

Amu: "Shii-chan?"

Karin: "My cat, that's a god too!"

Rima: "Well you guys just get stranger and stranger everyday."

(Kazune, Karin and Himeka all sweatdrop)

Himeka: "Eh!" "It's already 5 o'clock!" "Well we have to go, so see ya!"

(drags them back home)

Amu: "Well i've gotta go see you guys!"

_I hope that Tadase will walk me home again! _

_I can't wait till tomorrow either!_

**(Karin's PoV)**

_I wonder if our plan will work?_

_We could always use more allies!_

Kazune: "Hey Karin, you don't look so good."

(puts his forehead on hers)

Karin: (blushing) "I-i-i do?"

Kazune: (blushing and trying to hide it) "Y-you have a fever, so you should go rest."

Karin: "I don't feel so good." (clutches her stomach)

_My body feels so heavy, I feel like im going too..._

(Karin collapses on the floor)

Kazune: "Karin!"

(picks her up and brings her to her room and lays her on her bed)

Kazune: (pulls a piece of hair out of Karin's face) "You really don't know how much I lcare about you do you?"

(he gets up and leaves to get Himeka)

(in Karin's dreams)

_mmm where am I?_

_Am I asleep? _

?????: "Hehe well if it isn't my arch nemesis?

(a strange girl appears in front of Karin) (she can barely see her)

Karin: "Who are you?"

?????: "You will find out soon!" (Karin can hear laughing like a little girl)

(the strange girl disappears)

**(This is a reference to the sequel so think of it as a kind of preview) (and don't worry this story isn't even close to done)**

(Karin wakes up crying)

Kazune: "Karin!" "Are you okay?" (hugs her tightly) "Don't worry i'm always here for you!" "Always!"

Karin (surprised) "Kazune-kun!"

Kazune: "Did you have a nightmare?"

Karin: "Well kinda, but I really don't remember."

Kazune: "Well at least you're okay now."

Karin: "Yeah, Thanks Kazune."

Kazune: (blushing) "No problem."

(Karin falls back asleep)

Kazune: "Good night, Karin."

(Kazune falls asleep next to her)

**(Amu's PoV)**

_i'm beat!_

Ran: "Hey Amu-chan!"

Amu: "Hi guys," "Hey, what time is it?"

Miki: "It's 8 o'clock." "Why?"

Amu: "Oh nothing!"

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_My first....._

* * *

Me: I wonder what tomorrow is for our Amu-chan?

Amu: N-nothing, n-n-nothing at all! (inches away)

Me: Okay? Well Kazune sure liked this chapter!

Kazune: N-n-not really! (blushing)

Me: You know you did!

Kazune: S-s-so! (tries to hide his blush)

Me: Haha! I knew it! Anyway i'm sorry if this chappie is short! And i'll try and update soon! Plz review u kno u want to!


	5. The Date?

Kami-Chara Madness

_Chapter 2: **The Date!?**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?????: unknown character

a random word in a sentence IN ALL CAPS or _italicized _ is supposed to be emphasized

CAPS = loud, yelling

_Italics _= spoken normally but is said so that it is noticeable

**(I hope thats not to confusing!)**

**:** Random person that doesn't matter much

-_-' : sweatdrop

Me: I've had fun writing this chappie!

Kazune: Well i'm not in it so bye!

Me: U have a small part!

Kazune: Yeah one sentence at the end.

Me: Well u'll have your turn later, this chappie is dedicated to Tadase and Amu!

Tadase & Amu: Huh??

Me: Hehe can't wait can you? for your first...... (pretends to seal lips)

Tadase & Amu: Eh!??

Me: it's a secret!

Kazune: hmph well Sassy doesn't own KK or SC

Amu: "Tell me now!"

REVIEW TIME!

**_Watashi no Kokoro_**: well it is one of em! And yes I have read chu and thank you!

**_GreenMushroom21_**: haha Thanks! They are both two of my favorites too so thats why I wrote this story!

**_Hannah663_**: Hehe well sorry it just makes it more suspenseful and Thank you!

**_Tsubasachama Karin_**: Thanks!

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed as well!**_

Me: Let da chappie roll!

* * *

**(Recap)**

**(Amu's PoV)**

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_My first....._

**(Amu's PoV) **_**(Saturday)**_

_mmm what a beautiful day!_

Ran: "Good morning, sleepyhead Amu-chan!"

Miki: "You'd better get ready!" "Don't you have to meet Tadase-kun at the park?"

Amu: "Eh!??" "I have to get ready now!"

(running around the room panicking and getting ready)

(she quickly grabbed a red and black striped long sleeved shirt and put a white one with a girly skull on over it. She then grabbed a pair of black and white striped leggings and a short, frilly, pink skirt with black ribbons at the ends and a pair of white boots with brown faux fur at the top.) **(Don't you think that would look cute? haha)**

Amu: "I'm finally ready!" "I can't wait!"

Miki: "Lookin good Amu-chan!"

Amu: (mumbling) "That's because you picked it out."

Suu: "Have fun Amu-chan!"

Ran: "Tadase-kun will definitely think you're cute!"

Amu: (blushing) "S-s-sooo! Hmph!" (she crosses her arms and looks away to hide her embarrassment)

(Amu runs downstairs, waves goodbye to her smiling mom and her dad who is crying rolling on the floor) **(I can't help but laugh at that hahaha)**

Amu's Dad: "Why can't you stay home instead of going on a D-D-DATE!?"

Amu: "Sorry mom & dad I have to go now!" "See you later!"

(she quickly walked to the park)

(Amu looks at her watch)

Amu: "Looks like i'm a bit early," (she spots a bench near the end of the side walk on the other side of a big fountain)

"I guess I'll sit there for now, I only have to wait a couple minutes anyway."

(she trips on a crack in the ground) (she closes her eyes and puts her hands out)

Amu: "AAAAAHHHH!"

_oh no! I don't want to be all beaten up when Tadase gets here!_

(just then someone caught her from behind) (Amu turns around and starts blushing)

Amu: "T-T-Tadase-kun!" "T-t-t-thank you!"

_that was close!_

(Tadase smiles at her)

Tadase: "It's the least I can do for my _girlfriend, Amu-chan_."

Amu: (blushing really hard) "U-u-u-uh....u-u-uum....y-y-y-yeah."

(Amu looks to the other end of the park and sees an ice cream stand)

Tadase: "Would you like to get some?"

Amu: "Well I am kinda hungry but we haven't eaten dinner yet..."

Tadase: "It's up to you Amu-chan." "If you want some I'll buy it for you!"

Amu: "You don't have too!"

Tadase: "It's ok!" "I think i'm getting a little hungry too."

(they both start to laugh)

Amu: "Ok!" "Sounds good!"

(they both walk over to the stand )

Tadase: "What kind do u like?"

Amu: "Vanilla, what about you?"

Tadase: "I like vanilla too!"

_i'm soo happy!_

(Tadase walks up to the stand and orders two vanilla ice creams)

(he gives one to Amu and takes one for himself)

Amu: "Mmm!" "It's soo yummy!"

(Amu trips again and drops her ice cream) **(Wow Amu is a klutz today haha)**

_im such an idiot! baka baka baka!_

Tadase: "Amu-chan!"

Amu: "I'm fine!" "I'm sorry about that."

Tadase: "It's fine you can share mine with me!" "I didn't lick it yet so.."

(Amu blushes and nods her head)

Amu: "Thanks!" (she takes a lick)

_wait....wouldn't that be like an indirect kiss!?_

_Aaah! I didn't even think about it!_

_I think its ok though....it feels nice to be around Tadase-kun._

Tadase: "Amu-chan, what do you want to do now?"

Amu: "I know!" "We can go to that new amusement park that was just finished!"

Tadase: "Sounds good to me!"

(they walk to the park and get the tickets and stuff)

Amu: "Hey Tadase-kun!" "Let's go on the ferris wheel first!"

Tadase: "Ok!"

(they walk over to it and get in line)

Tadase: "Wow it's so big!"

Amu: "I know!"

**:** "Next!"

Amu: "Yay!" "We're next!"

(Tadase helped Amu into the seat but she lost her balance and fell on top of him)

Amu: (blushing and quickly sitting up) "S-s-s-sorry!"

Tadase: (blushing) "I-i-it's ok!"

(they both sit up, they look out the window and they can see the ocean from their seats)

(then they turn to each other and look into each others eyes)

Amu: "Tadase..."

Tadase: "Amu..."

(they stare into each other eyes and lean in)

Tadase: "Amu......I-i-i I!"

* * *

Me: Awwww! You 2 are SOOOO KAWAII!

Amu: S-s-shut up! (blushing)

Tadase: I-i... t-t-think you're... k-k-kawaii Amu-chan! (blushing)

Tadase & Amu: (both run away blushing)

Kazune: Hmph

Me: Well sorry for the cliffie and

Me: Im SO SO SO SO SO x a million sorry for not updating! I was REALLY BUSY! Well anyway plz review I'll try and update faster this time! Even though i'm still busy _you can blame school for that haha_ well ja ne!


	6. The First Battle!

Kami-Chara Madness

_Chapter 2: **The First Battle!**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?????: unknown character

a random word in a sentence IN ALL CAPS or _italicized _ is supposed to be emphasized

CAPS = loud, yelling

_Italics _= spoken normally but is said so that it is noticeable

**(I hope thats not too confusing!)**

**:** Random person that doesn't matter much

-_-' : sweatdrop

Me: Ok well I hope u don't hate me for this eheheh

Amu: Hate you for what?

Me: Um nothin just uuuh that

Karin: I bet she's gonna ruin your moment!

Me: I am not!

Kazune: Yup she is.

Amu: what moment?

Yaya: U AND TADASE-KUN WERE ABOUT TO KISS!

Rima: during sassy's cliffhanger

Me: eheheheh well it keeps you looking forward to the next chappie!

Tadase: Won't ur readers get mad? V_V

Me: I think you're mad!

Tadase: Am not!

Nagehiko: -_-' Well sassy does not own Shugo Chara or Kamichama Karin (mumbles) _thank goodness_

Me: Hey!

REVIEW TIME!

_**Animewriter155:**_ hehe thanks but u'll see!

_**Watashi no Kokoro:**_ aww thanks!

_**A Wingless Angel: **_Thank you! I really appreciate it!

_**Sakura240:**_ Heheh that's ok and thanks!

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed as well!**_

Me: ROLL DA CHAPPIE!!!!

* * *

**(Recap)**

**(Amu's PoV)**

(they both sit up, they look out the window and they can see the ocean from their seats)

(then they turn to each other and look into each others eyes)

Amu: "Tadase..."

Tadase: "Amu..."

(they stare into each other eyes and lean in)

Tadase: "Amu......I-i-i I!"

* * *

**(Amu's PoV) **_**(Saturday, Afternoon)**_

Tadase: "Amu I really!....."

(the ferris wheel stops suddenly throwing them back into the edge of their seats)

Amu: "What was that?"

(they see a flash of black light outside of the box) **(I don't know what to call them)**

(They look outside, then look at each other)

Amu: "We'd better go see what that was!"

(They jump out of the box and run to the other side)

(They see Karasuma, Karin and Kazune fighting)

**(Karin's PoV) **

Karin: "Kazune!"

Kazune: (weak and about to faint) "K....Karin....."

_Kazune.... Kazune! Oh no.... I hope he'll be okay..._

(Kazune faints)

Kirio: "HAHAHA you won't beat me Kujyou!"

Karin: "How dare you hurt Kazune!"

Amu: "Karin! Kazune!"

Tadase: "We should help them."

Amu: "Ok!"

(Amu & Tadase Chara Nani and Karin tries to hold off Karasuma)

**(Amu's PoV)**

_Ok lets see if I can attack Mr. Glasses Guy! _**(Why do all the girls call him that? Hmm.... beats me!)**

(Amu pulls out her batons and throws them at him while Tadase distracts Karasuma)

Karasuma: "Hahaha.. so you think you can beat me?" "Well, YOU'RE WRONG!"

(Karasuma attacks Tadase but while he is distracted Amu's batons knock him away)

Amu: "Ha! Now, stop hurting our friends!"

(Karasuma gets up and attacks Tadase again, Tadase tries to block it but Karasuma's attack gets through and Tadase dodges it)

_So it does work against god powers! Maybe energy wont be very strong against it like Tadase's shield, but my batons knocked him away! _

Amu: "Tadase, use your sword attack!"

Tadase: "Alright."

(all of a sudden Karasuma hits Amu, she falls but quickly lands on the ground)

(Tadase's scepter turns into a sword)

Karin: (holding Kazune) "Wow! It does work!"

Tadase: (runs up to Karasuma while Amu distracts him) "Take this for hurting _my_ Amu-chan!" (He slashes Karasuma's arm and blood starts to slowly drip from the wound)

Karasuma: (clutching his arm) "You got me this time, but I won't give up yet!" "I WILL GET KUJYOU AND YOU AS WELL!"

(Karasuma disappears from their sight)

Amu: "Well that was quite a battle"

(she looks over at Karin and sees Kazune fainted)

(she runs over to help Karin)

Tadase: "So you guys have to fight him all the time?"

Karin: "Yeah pretty much,"

Amu: "He's really annoying,"

Karin: "Tell me about it."

(they all start to laugh)

Tadase: "Well at least he's gone.."

Karin: "Yeah," "for now"

Karin: "We'd better take Kazune back to the house."

Amu: "Yeah,"

* * *

Me: Awwww! You 2 are SOOOO KAWAII!

Amu: S-s-shut up! (blushing)

Tadase: I-i... t-t-think you're... k-k-kawaii Amu-chan! (blushing)

Tadase & Amu: (both run away from everyone blushing)

Kazune: Hmph

Me:What are u so mad about?

Kazune: Why did I faint like a girl? I mean you could have let me fight longer!

Karin: What do you mean "faint like a girl?"

Kazune: Uhh well heh heh c u! (runs away)

Karin (chases after him) get back her you chauvinist pig!

Me: -_-' okie doki Im SO SO SO SO SO x a million sorry for not updating! I was REALLY BUSY (again)! Well anyway plz review and I think until schools over or at least until im not so busy i'll try and update at least once a month! Well, ja ne!


	7. An Average Day at the Kujyou Mansion

Kami-Chara Madness

_Chapter 7: **An Average ay at the Kujyou Mansion!**_ _ plz enjoy!_

* * *

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?: unknown character

a random word in a sentence IN ALL CAPS or _italicized _ is supposed to be emphasized

CAPS = loud, yelling

_Italics _= spoken normally but is said so that it is noticeable

**(I hope thats not too confusing!)**

**:** Random person that doesn't matter much

-_-' : sweatdrop

* * *

Sassy: All right!

Amu: What now?

Sassy: Well just that it's Kazune and Karin's turn now... eheheh

Karin: H-hey! What do you mean by that?

Sassy: Oh well just that it's your turn... to have your time with Kazune and some moments...

Kazune: W-WHAT?

Amu: Well good luck you two! (runs off)

Sassy: Hehehehe

Karin: N-NO WAY!

Sassy: Yes Way! now it is...

Micchi: Sassy doesn't own SC or KK! I think this will be a jolly good chappie!

Sassy: Thanks you! (glomps micchi)

Micchi: (whispers) I'll help you with them! (looks at Kazune and Karin and smiles)

Kazune & Karin: (look at micchi then, look at each other and run away)

* * *

REVIEW TIME!

**_Kitty With A Chance_**: you'll see! (I think you will like this chappie)

**_Sakura240_**: aww I know haha and thanks so much!

**_Reader8176_**: yea I know her from stories and because she reviewed my story & thanks!

**_Shinohime-chan_**: Thanks! I love getting sugar high too haha

**_moqaddas khalid_**: I might! Stay tuned. I dunno about the tutu story but I might eventually write one, so maybe!

_**Xoxcutelilangelxox: **awww thanks libby!_

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed as well!**_

Me: ROLLING DE CHAPPIE!

* * *

**(Recap)**

(Karasuma disappears from their sight)

Amu: "Well that was quite a battle"

(she looks over at Karin and sees Kazune fainted.)

(she runs over to help Karin.)

Tadase: "So you guys have to fight him all the time?"

Karin: "Yeah pretty much,"

Amu: "He's really annoying,"

Karin: "Tell me about it."

(they all start to laugh)

Tadase: "Well at least he's gone.."

Karin: "Yeah," "for now"

Karin: "We'd better take Kazune back to the house."

Amu: "Yeah,"

* * *

**(Karin's PoV) **_**(Saturday, Night)**_

**(At the Kujyou Mansion)**

_ahh okay all I have to do is wait for Kazune-kun to wake up!_

(Karin had lain Kazune down on his bed after bandaging him up. She pulled the sheets over him.)

(Tadase and Amu had helped Karin carry Kazune back home. They were quietly waiting downstairs in the living room.)

_I have to thank Tadase and Amu for helping me carry Kazune home._

(Kazune stirred a little but was still asleep. His hair fell lightly across his face. Karin moved it out of the way.)

_Kazune-kun is so cute when he's asleep. Wait what am I saying! _(Karin blushed) _umm uh I think im gonna make something to eat for Amu and Tadase._

(Karin walked down the stairs and walked over to the living room couch where Tadase and Amu were sitting.)

Karin: "Do you guys want something to eat?"

Amu: "No thanks, im good!"

Tadase: "No thank you, but thanks anyway!"

Karin: "All right tell me if u need anything, i'm gonna go check on Kazune-kun!"

Tadase & Amu: "Ok!"

(Tadase and Amu kept talking while Karin walked up the stairs)

_I hope Kazune-kun wakes up soon._

(Karin walked quietly into Kazune's room and shut the door behind her as she walked in.)

(Kazune was in the same position as when Karin had left him. Karin slowly leaned over Kazune, staring at his face and trying to listen for his breathing. She could barely hear it so she gently lay her head on Kazune's trim chest. She could feel his body heat warming her up.)

_Kazune Is so warm..._

(Karin realized what she had thought and blushed. She listened to Kazune's soft, calm breathing.)

(Suddenly someone grabbed her. She looked up to see Kazune and one of his rare smiles. Kazune held Karin close to him and whispered in her ear.)

Kazune: "What were you doing, and why are you blushing Karin? Hmm?"

Karin: (blushing) "Uhhh...Ummm... Oh! I came to check on you!" (Karin hugged Kazune) "Oh! Kazune-kun you're ok!"

Kazune: (Blushes a bit) "Of course you think I would lose to that Karasuma?"

(Karin looked at Kazune, realized she was hugging him and she almost pulled away, but Kazune grabbed her and held her close to him.)

Kazune: "Please...Karin...I had a dream that I left you here... alone, all by yourself. I promise I will never, ever let that happen! NEVER!" (Kazune held Karin close and lowered his head to her shoulder. They were sitting up now, in each other's arms. Kazune's head was on Karin's shoulder. Karin was laying against Kazune's chest.)

Karin: (talking slowly) "Ka...zu...ne-kun?"

Karin & Kazune: (Both blushing)

(They didn't hear Amu and Tadase walking up the stairs.)

Amu: "Karin!" (Amu walked into Kazune's room and saw what was going on) "Oh.. I guess Kazune's ok!"

(Tadase walked in after Amu.)

Tadase: "How's Kazune?" (He saw them too)

Amu: "Ummm..we have to go now! Bye! We'll see you on Monday!"

Tadase: "See you on Monday!"

(Amu grabbed Tadase and took off.)

(Karin quickly pulled away from Kazune, blushing.)

Karin: "I'll go make something for you to eat ok?"

Kazune: "I don't want to die so young."

Karin: "Stupid Kazune, you have to eat something or you'll die anyway."

Kazune: "Is Himeka here?"

Karin: "No, she went shopping with Micchi."

Kazune: "I'm gonna kill that creep."

Karin: "She'll be fine!" "Besides I can cook too!"

Kazune: "No, you can't"

Karin: "Yes I can!"

Kazune "No you can't."

Karin: "URR YES I CAN!"

Kazune: "No u can't! Not unless u want to kill someone, then your cooking would actually come in handy,"

Karin: "WHATEVER! I'll just prove it to you!"

(Karin stormed downstairs while Kazune laughed a little.)

_I'll show him! Hmm if I just heat up can of soup it wont taste bad! How could I screw that up?_

_Ha! i'll show that stupid Kazune!_

(Karin turns on the stove and tries to cook plain, old chicken noodle soup)

**(30 Minutes Later)**

_ok looks done to me!_

(Karin brings up the warm bowl of soup to Kazune.)

Karin: "Who can cook now?"

Kazune: (takes one look at it and pushes it away.) "Karin, that stuff looks deadly! Are you trying to kill me?"

Karin: "It looks fine to me!"

Kazune: "I don't think soup is supposed to be black!"

Karin: "Maybe it's a little burnt, so what, its fine so eat it!"

Kazune: "Fine, but if I die I will haunt you."

Karin: "Just eat it!"

Kazune: (tastes it) "urgh I think im gonna puke!" (he fakes a vomit noise)

Karin: "It can't be that bad!" (tastes the soup) "umm maybe I should leave the cooking to Himeka,"

*diinngg doonng*

Himeka: "Hello! I'm Home!"

(Karin runs downstairs to greet her.)

Karin: "Hey, Himeka-chan!"

Himeka: "Hi, Karin-chan! How's Kazune?"

Karin: "He's ok now."

Himeka: "That's good!"

Karin: "Yeah,"

Himeka: "Oh! Look what I bought at the mall!"

(Himeka showed Karin some new clothes and jewelry.)

Karin: "Aw it's sooo KAWAII!"

Himeka: (Laughs) "Haha yeah,"

(the two girls talk for a little while then Himeka starts making dinner. Karin goes upstairs to check on Kazune)

Karin: "Hey Kazune-kun, Himeka's home, she's making dinner now,"

Kazune: "Thank God I can actually eat something now! I was starving!"

Karin: "I made that soup!"

Kazune: -_-' "You mean you burnt soup?"

Karin: "Shut up."

Kazune: "Hahaha it's ok just don't cook anymore,"

Karin: "humpf I will be able to cook eventually!"

Kazune: "Yeah right! Don't make me laugh!"

(Himeka yells up the stairs that dinner is ready.)

Karin & Kazune: "Coming!"

(they are all sitting at the table eating dinner and talking as usual.)

Karin: "Himeka, which mall did you go to?"

Himeka: "Oh, the one near that movie theater!"

(the girls talked about shopping while Kazune started to tease Karin.)

Kazune: "Himeka please never let Karin try to cook again, so we don't all die a horrible death,"

Himeka: "Oh, Kazune, Karin isn't that bad!"

Karin: "HA! Himeka thinks i'm a good cook!"

(when dinner was over Himeka went to bed, she had to get up early in the morning.)

Karin: "Hey, Kazune want to watch a movie with me?"

Kazune: "Nah i'm goin to bed, maybe tomorrow."

Karin: "Oh! I know we can invite everyone over for a movie night tomorrow!"

Kazune: "Sounds good to me."

Karin: "Ok, i'll call everyone in the morning!"

(they both headed upstairs.)

Karin: "Good night, Kazune-kun!"

Kazune: "Night and..."

Karin: "Huh? Yea?"

Kazune: "Thanks for today..."

(Kazune quickly slipped in his room and shut the door.)

Karin: "Ok? what was that about? Oh well"

(Karin walked into her room and curled into bed.)

Karin: "Good-Night Shii-chan!"

Shii-chan: "Good-night nyaa!"

_Ah! I hope tomorrow will be fun!_

(everyone slipped into a deep, quiet sleep)

* * *

Sassy: So? Good, long chappie or what?

Amu: So thats what she meant by its their turn...

Karin: Yea, what was up with that?

Kazune: You made me eat Karin's food...YOU ARE PURE EVIL!

Sassy: Haha I like to torture you all (*insert evil smile here*) X

Amu: You got that right!

Sassy: Hehe well anyway I hope u liked this chappie, for the next one it will be everyone's turn

(stares evilly at Rima & Nagi and Himeka & Micchi)

Sassy: Well review 'n stuff! Plz? Pwetty Pweaze O-O? Bye bye! C ya later! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Movie Time!

Kami-Chara Madness

_Chapter 8: **Movie Time!**_ _ plz enjoy!_

**(Me)**

(action or emotions)

_in their thoughts_

"said out loud"

*sound effect *

_**(scenery change or break in time)**_

?: unknown character

CAPS = loud, yelling

_Italics _= spoken normally but is said so that it is noticeable

**(I hope thats not too confusing!)**

**:** Random person that doesn't matter much

-_-' : sweatdrop

* * *

Sassy: Yay! I'll have some fun with this chappie! (evil smile)

Amu: -_-' Ok everyone run for it while you still can! (takes off)

Sassy: (grabs Amu) I bet you'll want to stay when you see what goes on in this chappie!

Micchi: I can't wait, this'll be fun! (high fives sassy)

Sassy: hehehe yes it will!

Amu & Karin: (-_-')

Kazune & Tadase: (-_-')

Micchi: Don't forget about Rima-chan and Nagi-kun!

Rima & Nagi: (look at each other and look away pouting)

Sassy: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sassy: Ok well since micchi is my helper for this chapter...

Micchi: Sassy doesn't own SC or KK!

Sassy: Thank ya! (glomps micchi)

Micchi: (whispers into Sassy's ear)

Sassy & Micchi: HAHAHAHAHAHA (evil laughs)

Everyone Else: Oh nooo -_-' Not good...

* * *

REVIEW TIME!

Sakura240: haha thank you I don't blame ya (I wouldn't want to eat her cooking either! XP)

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed as well!**_

Me: ROLLING ZA CHAPPIE!

* * *

**(Recap)**

Karin: "Hey, Kazune want to watch a movie with me?"

Kazune: "Nah i'm goin to bed, maybe tomorrow."

Karin: "Oh! I know we can invite everyone over for a movie night tomorrow!"

Kazune: "Sounds good to me."

Karin: "Ok, i'll call everyone in the morning!"

(they both headed upstairs.)

Karin: "Good night, Kazune-kun!"

Kazune: "Night and..."

Karin: "Huh? Yea?"

Kazune: "Thanks for today..."

(Kazune quickly slipped in his room and shut the door.)

Karin: "Ok? what was that about? Oh well"

(Karin walked into her room and curled into bed.)

Karin: "Good-Night Shii-chan!"

Shii-chan: "Good-night nyaa!"

_Ah! I hope tomorrow will be fun!_

(everyone slipped into a deep, quiet sleep)

* * *

**(Karin's PoV) **_**(Sunday, Night)**_

**(At the Kujyou Mansion)**

(In the morning, Karin called Amu & told her to invite the other guardians to a movie night sleepover at her house.)

Amu: "Okay!"

**(several hours later)**

*DING DONG!*

(Karin walks over to the door opens it, she sees Amu & Tadase and Rima & Nagi)

Amu: "Yaya told me to tell you that she was busy, but she would have come if she wasn't,"

Karin: "That's ok!"

Kazune: "Karin! The TV isn't working! What did you do to it!"

Karin: -_-'

Karin: "Come on in! Make yourself at home, i'll be right back!"

(Karin turns around and runs over to him)

(they all walk inside and talk about how big the house is)

Amu: "Wow, their house is huge!"

Tadase: "I heard that Kazune's father was a famous professor, that is probably why they have such a big house,"

Rima: "It isn't that big..."

Nagi: "It is compared to my house!"

(Karin runs back over to them)

Karin: "You guys brought you stuff to sleepover right?" _**(They have Monday off in case u were wondering)**_

Amu: "Yup!"

Karin: "Okay, i'll show you upstairs so you can unpack it!"

(they all walk upstairs)

Karin: "This is one of the guest rooms,"

(she points to a room on the right)

Karin: "And this is the other one,"

(she points to the room on the left)

Karin: "If you need me, Kazune, or Himeka for something, our rooms are down that way,"

(she points down the corridor)

Amu: "Okay Rima, you're with me!"

Nagi: "Guess I'm with Tadase then!"

Karin: "Unless Tadase wants to room with Amu?" (she smiles playfully at Amu)

Amu & Tadase: (blushing)

Karin: (laughs) "Anyway let's go downstairs!"

(they all go downstairs and sit on the couch)

(Himeka and Micchi walk in carrying tons of groceries)

Micchi: "Hi guys!"

Himeka: "Hi!"

Amu: "Hey!"

Himeka: "Micchi, will you please help me unpack these groceries?"

Micchi: "But, of course!"

(they walk into the kitchen)

Karin: "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

Micchi: (pops out from the kitchen) "A scary one!"

Kazune: "Okay, scary it is!"

Amu & Karin: -_-' "When did we all agree on that?"

(Himeka & Micchi finished putting away the groceries and joined them)

Himeka: "Oh! I'll go make some popcorn!"

Micchi: "I'll help you Himeka-chan!"

(they both walk into the kitchen)

Kazune: "Since when did that creep start calling her Himeka-CHAN?"

Karin: -_-' "I guess you are a really protective father..."

Kazune: "humph!"

Amu & Tadase: :O (look at each other with surprised faces, but decide not to say anything)

(Kazune sits next to Karin, Tadase sits next to Amu, and Nagi sits next to Rima)

(Himeka brings out the popcorn and sits on the end with Micchi)

They all settle onto the couch and start to watch: One Missed Call

**(I watched it was kinda weird and stupid but hey its still Horror!)**

**(30 Minutes Later)**

(sounds of screams and yelling)

Karin: K-K-Kazune, why did you have to pick such a scary movie! Uwahhh!

(buries her head into Kazune's shirt)

Kazune: (blushes) (hesitates but puts his arms around her) "It's not that scary"

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amu: (jumps at the scream, and hugs Tadase tightly) "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Tadase: A-amu-chan! (hugs her tightly and closes his eyes, blushing)

Rima: (looks away from the TV and closes her eyes) "This movie isn't scary..."

Nagi: (hugs Rima and smiles) "Is it?"

Rima: (squirms in his arms but eventually gives up)

(Micchi looks at Himeka and gives her a thumbs up)

Micchi: (whispers to Himeka) "Our plan is working perfectly!"

Himeka: (nods & whispers) "Yes!"

**(1 Hour Later)**

(the movie ends)

(everyone has fallen asleep (except Himeka & Micchi!) in the position they were in before)

Karin was on top of Kazune with her arms around him, Kazune was under Karin with his arms around her, her face was right beside his.

Amu fell asleep on Tadase while hugging him. Amu's head was resting on his shoulder, and Tadase was leaning against her.

Nagi fell asleep with Rim's head on his lap,and the rest of her body sprawled on the couch.

(Micchi and Himeka smiled and quietly went upstairs together.)

Kazune was the first to wake up. He tried to get up, but remembered Karin was on top of him. He picked her up and helped her into his arms. He then carried her upstairs. He was so tired he could barely think, and brought her into his room, put her under the covers, and laid down next to her. He hugged her close, and she hugged him tightly in her sleep.

Tadase and Amu both woke up. They were too tired to think either, so they accidentally went into the wrong rooms and ended up together. Both climbed into the bed and curled up next to each other. The they instantly fell into a deep, calm sleep.

Nagi and Rima stayed alseep, Rima had her head on his lap, while Nagi had his hand on her head.

**(Sorry I couldn't think of a good way to describe them better!)

* * *

**

Sassy: Aw! SOO ADOWIBLE!

Amu, Karin & Rima: -_-' like that would actually happen..

Sassy: Well I made it happen!

Tadase: (sitting in emo corner, blushing)

Kazune & Nagi: -_-' I hate you!

Sassy: No you don't!

Kazune, Karin, Amu, Rima & Nagi: Are you sure about that?

Sassy: Yes now, be thankful I don't make u do something even more lovey dovey! Like →THAT← X

Kazune, Karin & Amu: We will shut up now! (all run away)

Sassy: Good! And sorry for such a short chappie but at least u get the treat at the end! I probably could have described it better, but u can imagine it the way u want I guess, (not good at describing love scenes!) and anyway the next chappie will be sorta like this but finally some more action! So press that pretty yellow button at the bottom and leave a comment! It helps me write better so if u have suggestions or anything DON"T FORGET TO COMMENT! Thankies and Bye bye!


	9. What? The Mall!

Kami-Chara Madness

_Chapter 9: **What, the mall?**_ _ plz enjoy!_

* * *

Sassy: Ok well sorry 4 not updating in forever...

Amu: Everyone else is ok with that.

Sassy: Shut up, I know you liked the last chapter! (evil smile)

Amu: O/O N-nooo!

Sassy: Heh heh well theres a little action in this chappie!

Kazune: Yes I can't wait to kick Karasuma's ass!

Karin: Mr. Glasses man?

Kirio: It's Kirio Karasuma!

Sassy: (knocks out Karasuma) Nope, not this time cuz this time it's Amu's turn!

Amu: Great That'll be fun.

Sassy: Haha I know it will! Tadase...

Tadase: Sassy doesn't own SC or KK (whispers) Thank you kami-sama!

Sassy: What!

Tadase: Nothing!

Sassy: (-_-') I'm not that bad...

REVIEW TIME!

SaphiraTheDragon: Yup haha I think they're gonna hate me for that though lol

Amu: We already do.

Sassy: XP

VeronicaLover123: thank you! : D

KashinoXIchigo4ever: I lol at my story too even while I write it haha

_**Thank you everyone else that has reviewed, favorited the story and subscribed as well!**_

Me: ROLLING ZA CHAPPIE!

* * *

**(Monday, Morning)**

"Ugh, the sun is so bright!" Kazune said as he woke gently and squinted to look through the slightly opened window. The yellow rays of light crept through the opening onto his pale face. He stretched his arms and turned to look to his side. He almost jumped. "Why is Karin in my bed!" he thought. As he looked at her sleeping in fetal position with her hair covering her face and her mouth open a little bit, a smile grew on his face. "She's so cute when she's asleep," He stared at her seemingly delicate and relaxed face as she slept. He finally got out of bed and looked at the clock. "Ugh, 8:00 A.M.," He quietly changed out of his clothes from last night and stared at Karin one more time before closing the door quietly and tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast instead of Himeka for a grabbed the pancake mix and turned on the stove.

Amu wrapped her arm around Tadase's chest, while Tadase held her close to him, both, still asleep. Tadase started to wake as he heard a noise coming from the kitchen and figured that someone was awake. He looked at Amu and blushed bright red, wondering how she got into his bed. He thought about how adorable she looked while she slept. Her pink hair falling to the sides of her face and her delicate smile with her eyes gently closed. He slowly let go of her, wishing he could hold her longer. She flinched a bit, but didn't wake up. He cautiously got dressed and shut the door quietly. He walked downstairs and saw Kazune in the kitchen. Tadase walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Kujyou-san," said Tadase politely.

Kazune looked away from the stove and replied, "Morning, you hungry?" "I'm making pancakes for everyone so Himeka can sleep longer."

Tadase replied, "Sure, they look good!" Tadase smiled and quietly wished he could cook for Amu.

Kazune started talking about last night, "Hey what time did you go to bed last night?"

Tadase said, "I don't remember...but this morning I woke up and Amu was next to me, she probably accidentally slept in my room last night."

Kazune said, "Yeah, I must have brought Karin up to bed last night because I woke up and she was next to me."

Tadase, "We all must have been really tired last night," Kazune said, "Yeah, I guess." "Nagi and Rima are still asleep, Karin is too."

Tadase said, "Amu's asleep too." They talked for a little while and finally heard Micchi come downstairs. Micchi was really happy about something and Kazune

and Tadase knew what it was. "Hello Kazune-kun, Tadase-kun!" Micchi said happily. Kazune and Tadase sighed as Micchi started to tease them and ask all sorts

of perverted questions.

(Karin's POV)

Karin woke up with the morning sun shining on her face, she rolled over to see the other side of the bed messed up. "What happened last night?" she said tiredly. She stretched her arms and legs as she slid out of bed and slipped on new clothes. She tiredly walked downstairs to the kitchen and heard the guys talking. She decided to hide and listen. She hid behind the slightly cracked open kitchen door.

She overheard Kazune, "Shut up Micchi! Like I would do that to her! So I accidentally brought her to my room! She fell asleep so I was going to bring her to her room but I was soo tired that the second I got upstairs I went to my room and fell right asleep!"

Karin thought "What! I slept with Kazune!" Her face turned bright red. "At least he didn't do anything perverted to me!" She decided to nonchalantly walk in like she heard nothing. Kazune was in the middle of screaming at Micchi when Karin walked in and groggily said, "Good Mornin"

"Oh hi, Karin," said Kazune trying to hide the blush on his face

"Morning Karin-chan! Said Micchi" he tried to glomp her but she pushed him away

"Good morning Hanazono-san!" said Tadase. They all heard someone coming from the stairs. Pink hair waved up and down as Amu walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone. Tadase blushed a little bit, had Amu remembered? He thought. Amu decided to wake up Nagi and Rima. She walked into the living room and gently shook Rima. "Rima, Rima! Wake up!" Rima slowly opened her eyes and realized who she was laying on.

She jumped off the couch and almost fell on the floor. "Why is _HE_ there!" She yelled.

Amu replied, "You guys slept like that all night!"

Rima blushed bright red and yelled "Yeah, right!"

Nagi woke up because of Rima's screaming and stared blankly at her until he remembered what happened last night. He laughed at Rima's bright red face and she stared at him with the look of death, still blushing.

Amu laughed, "Okay guys, breakfast!" They walked into the kitchen and everyone was sitting and waiting at the table. "Itadakimasu!" everyone shouted before digging in.

Karin piped up, "Hey guys want to go to the mall!" She said while she stuffed pancakes dripping with maple syrup In her mouth.

Himeka replied, "Good idea Karin!" I want to get a dress for the dance soon anyway!

Amu blushed pondering the idea of a date with Tadase and looked at him blushing.

Kazune groaned loudly, "Whyyyy" as he jammed his fork into his pancakes.

Tadase blushed as he thought about a date with Amu. He sat there and caught Amu staring at him blushing.

Micchi glomped Karin and yelled, "Let's go!" In a cheery tone. Karin pushed Micchi off her and yelled "Yeah!"

Rima stared at Amu, thinking about shopping, while Nagi sighed and smiled.

* * *

**(Amu's PoV)_ (Monday, Afternoon)_**

**At the Mall)**

"I can't believe you dragged us to the mall..." Kazune sighed as they entered the gigantic Central Mall.

Karin chirped "Oh come on don't be such a downer, It's not that bad! It'll be fun!"

"Watching you go all crazy over a bunch of expensive clothes and shoes is fun?" Kazune snapped back.

"Yup!" replied Karin. They glared at each other.

Kazune sighed again as Amu and Tadase walked through the door.

Amu was amazed, "Wow this place is huge!" she exclaimed as she looked around hopefully.

Rima glomped Amu as soon as she entered the giant doors. Amu was startled and yelled, "Rima!"

"I might get lost or kidnapped or maybe even sexual harassed," she said as she looked behind her and glared at Nagi.

Nagi: just sighed and shook his head a sweatdrop appearing on his head. Amu looked at Rima and sighed, "Ok, ok,"

Karin pointed to a store and her face lit up as she said, "Hey let's go there first!"

"I'm hungry, let's eat first," Kazune grumbled back. Karin turned to him and said, "We can eat after!"

Kazune yelled, "Well, i'm hungry now! Karin punched him in the face and Kazune went flying.

The rest all sweatdrop. "They sure fight a lot, don't they?" said Amu and Tadase. Kazune got his way and they all ate first. Kazune held his bloated stomach as he said, "That was good!" Karin happily said, "Time for shopping!"

The rest trailed behind the energetic Karin. Rima held Amu's arm and said, "As long as I stay with Amu!" Rima turned around and glared at Nagi again. Nagi sweatdropped. Kazune said "We don't you guys go and Tadase, Nagi and I will go," Karin replied excitedly "Ok, let's go guys!" The girls walked in one direction and the boys in the other.

Karin, Amu and Rima walked towards a store called Piffle Princess while Kazune, Tadase and Nagi walked into Tokyo Boy.

Karin ran out of the store with a bunch of new accessories, Himeka and Karin started checking out each others stuff and already asking to borrow some. Amu walked out with new hair-clips and Rima bought a new shirt. The boys walked out with some new clothes and Kazune, with some new cologne. They all met up in the center of the mall with a big, beautiful fountain.

They sat on the benches ad chatted about the new things they just bought when they heard a crash behind them.

Everyone around them had fainted and Amu immediately felt the presence of x-eggs. She turned around to see about five-hundred of them surrounding the group.

Karin: What are those things?

Kazune: are they some kind of godly weapon?

Amu: No, they are X-Eggs.

Tadase: They are pretty much dreams gone bad,

Karin: Really!

Amu: Yes, don't worry we'll handle it!

Amu, Tadase, Rima & Nagi: Chara Nani!

(They all transform with their charas) (I know you all know what he transformation looks like so I won't describe it)

Himeka, Micchi, Karin and Kazune stayed behind the fountain watching. Amu and Tadase took on half the eggs while Rima and Nagi held off the other half. The X-Egg shots a black mist at them but Tadase blocked it. As soon as it stopped, Amu jumped into the air and tried to separate them. They resisted and then shot at Amu, She fell down and Tadase ran over to her and blocked more hits. Amu got up and thanked Tadase. Rima held some back, Amu finally calmed them down with her stern words and finally turned them back to normal.

Amu and Tadase, Rima and Nagi walked over to the others. Their transformations faded

Amu: Karin, how come you didn't faint? You don't have a chara so...?

Karin: Maybe my god powers help?

Kazune: That's probably why, but I wonder why, even though we have god powers it should have affected us in some way at least.

Tadase: Maybe god and chara powers are connected in some way?

Kazune: That's possible...

Amu: Well at least everyone is back to normal now.

Everyone is moving around and talking like nothing happened.

Karin: Maybe only people without powers are affected?

Amu: No, only those who don't know their dreams yet. Everyone with a chara usually is fine but sometimes even they can be affected by the x-eggs.

Karin: Maybe those with strong feelings or dreams aren't affected?

Kazune: Karin you actually said something smart for once!

Karin: "Shut up! Baka -Kazune!" she said as she punched him in the face.

Amu: Well you guys don't have charas' so I wonder why you aren't affected?

Kazune: To have god powers you must have a desire to protect those whom you love the most.

Tadase: So they are connected then.

Kazune: Yes, which means...

Amu & Karin: what?

Tadase and Kazune look at each other and nod.

Amu and Karin look at each other puzzled

Rima and Nagi stand there confused by the whole conversation.

Tadase: It means, that if... our powers our connected,

Kazune: Our enemies might try to team up against us, if they find out. They could be very powerful together.

Tadase: Unless we team up against them first.

Karin: Oh yeah, I remember Mr. Glasses-Man saying he was going to get us for sure next time.

Amu: Do you think they already have teamed up?

Kazune: I'm not sure yet but i'll look into it.

* * *

Sassy: Sorry about not updating in like a year!

Amu: Thank you for not updating!

Sassy: :P Bleh well i'm sure everyone will enjoy the next chappie!

Kazune & Karin: (-_-') Great...

Sassy: YuP!

Micchi: Let's team up again Sassy-chan!

Sassy: Yes!

Amu, Karin, Kazune.: NOOO!

Sassy: haha ;) well see you all next chapter!

Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! I know I havent updated in a year now, sorry I was really busy with school and my summer was busy and now im back in school! I'll update much quicker this time! I'll give you a hint for the next chappie, It's Christmas theamed! Well please tell me what you think! ~ SassyCat


End file.
